The Sky Is Falling!
by SanoGirl
Summary: Rated F...for Fluff that is . The Sky Is Falling, YYH style, with the cast as adorable little kids. (Next two parts in the Mini Series Posted)


The Sky Is Falling!

  
  
Kurama wandered the path, skipping happily as the breeze swirled his multiple fluffy tails around his slender body. He giggled to himself as he thought of the prank he was about to pull on his friend Kuwabara. Kuwabara-kun was so gullible, he would believe anything the child kitsune would tell him. Still giggling, Kurama increased the pace of his skipping and burst into outright laughter! This was going to be so much fun!!   
  
Not watching where he was going, the little fox ran smack into a black form, and they both went tumbling to the ground. Kurama did a somersault and landed on his rear in a puddle of mud. "Ouchie!" he wailed. And upon looking down he saw his several silky white tails covered in icky brown mud. "Nooooooooooooo!!!" he wailed, his cute face scrunched up in a pout. "Now look what you've done!!" And his big gold eyes welled up with fat, shiny teardrops."   
  
"Oh be quiet, you big baby!" came the sharp retort. "You're the one who ran into me!" Hiei sat up from where he was sprawled across a patch of weeds and scratched his spiky head.   
  
"Ohhhhh!!!!! It's you Hiei-chan!!!" Kurama squealed, and his tears immediately dried up. "Yay!" And he jumped on Hiei and gave him a HUGE hug, squeezing the breath right out of him. Hiei grumbled and shoved the fox off him muttering, "Silly fox." But he didn't say it meanly. The two little demons had been best friends their entire lives, and they had never once gotten mad at each other.   
  
"Hiei-chan! Hiei-chan! Guess what?! Guess what?!" Kurama exclaimed in one breath, bouncing up and down where he sat. "What?" Hiei asked. "I just figured out the best trick to play on Kuwabara-kun!" By now Kurama was practically shouting as he sat on the ground clapping his hands together, his face split in a huge, childish grin.   
  
Hiei's eyes widened and he caught some of the fox child's excitement. "Really? That big goose-head is so easy to trick! What are we gonna do this time?" And he imitated Kurama's earlier giggle. "Well," Kurama began conspiratorially. "This is what I had planned . . . " and he leaned over and whispered the entire plan into his friend's ear, warm breath tickling the other demon maddeningly. Hiei giggled once more when the fox had finished and stood up from where he had been sitting. "This is gonna be fun!!" he yelled, jumping up and down. "Let's go find that silly loser!" And he practically yanked Kurama along by his hand as he ran down the road towards Kuwabara's house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  
Ten minutes later, two adorable panting demons stood on the steps of their soon-to-be victim. Kurama jumped into the air and managed somehow to push the doorbell, which was about 3 feet over his head. Hiei just stood there pouting; he was even shorter then Kurama-chan so he'd never have even the slightest chance of reaching it. When Kurama looked over at him with a smug grin, he stuck out a pointed tongue and only realized it was a mistake when a handful of dirt landed on it.   
  
"Kuramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" he screeched and ran around chasing the fox in circles around Kuwabara's front yard, spitting out brown dirt the whole time. "Boys!" Kuwabara's mother yelled from the steps. "What are you doing?!"   
  
Immediately both demons stopped their antics and stood there with angelic smiles on their faces. "Can Kuwabara-kun come out to play?" they chanted in unison, voices both tinged with innocence and honey. Kurama batted his eyes at his friend's mother and Hiei tried his best not to smirk. "Of course," came the reply. "I'll send him out." And when she went back inside, Hiei continued chasing Kurama around the yard, screaming bloody murder the whole time.   
  
That was how Kuwabara found them when he came charging out of the house; Kurama, giggling his head off, running helter-skelter all over his yard, being chased by a very peeved looking Hiei, whose hair seemed to be sticking up even more the usual. His wooden practice sword was held in a death grip in his small hands and he was whacking the air in between him and Kurama with playful swipes. Kurama looked as if he were fishing around in his hair for a rose seed, but when he spotted Kuwabara, he stopped dead in his tracks. Which only made Hiei collide into him for the second time that day, and it ended this time with a resounding "Oof!" from both of them as they landed on the ground in a tangle of limbs and sword.   
  
Kuwabara laughed. "Silly goose-heads," he chuckled. "Don't you guys look cute together!" Immediately Kurama shoved Hiei, sword and all, into a mud puddle and stood up. "Kuwabara-kun!!" he shouted gleefully and cannon-balled into his friend, knocking him to the ground with a hug. "Ahhhh!" Kuwabara yelled.   
  
Hiei meanwhile sat up and sniffed. "Kuwabara's just upset that he's being beaten up by a fluffy fox!" The chunky boy immediately stopped yelling, and looked over at the child fire demon, his eyes narrowed. "What . . . did . . . you . . . say?" he whispered. Hiei cackled gleefully, "If you can catch me, I'll tell you." And he ran off in the direction of the park, sword still clutched in one chubby hand. "I'LL GET YOU HIEI!!!" Kuwabara screamed, and charged after the retreating demon's form.   
  
Kurama stood there for a few seconds, watching his two running friends. Hiei had done his part perfectly. Now the fun could begin. And once again laughing gaily to himself, he skipped after the other two, muddy tails streaming out behind him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  
When he got to the park, the first thing that met his eye was two rolling, wrestling forms. "Get off me you stupid goose-head!" "Not until you give me my sword back you dummy!" "Hey! Leggo my leg!" "AHHH!!!" "Serves you right!" "Loser!" Hiei and Kuwabara rolled in and out of sunlight and shadows, mud spattered all over them. They scuffled and shouted, name-called and fought, and the whole time, Kuwabara had no idea what he was being led into.   
  
A minute later, a victorious Kuwabara sat triumphantly on Hiei's back and brandished his wooden sword gleefully. "I win!!!!!" he crowed. "Umm…ummph…mmmmph," came the reply from below him. "What was that Hiei?" the stocky child asked, a huge grin plastered on his face. In one gigantic heave, Hiei tossed the winner off of him and snatched his sword back. "I said GIMMIE MY SWORD!" Kurama choose that moment to enter the fray. Jumping on top of Kuwabara's head he yelled, "Let's play hide-and-go-seek! You're it, Kuwabara-kun!"   
  
"I'm always it," he whined. "Well, that cause you're too slow to tag anyone else first," Kurama said, dangling his face in front of Kuwabara's. "You lose! Start counting!" The little fox ran over to an enormous tree and seconds later, his fiery friend followed. "Okay Hiei, now's our chance!" he sniggered. Hiei smirked back in reply and nimbly climbed the tree. Kurama stood below, petting his fluffy tails and laughing to himself. His chubby cheeks were pink from running and giggling and his large, golden eyes were squinted up with laughter. He was just plain adorable, and he knew it.   
  
All of a sudden a large acorn fell and bonked him on the head. With mock drama he fell to the ground, giggling all the way. Then, his cherubic face twisted up with trying to stop laughing, he pretended to be knocked out. Hiei, wiping the smirk off his own endearing face, ran over to the still counting Kuwabara with a look of pretend fear and concern.   
  
"Kuwabara-kun! Kuwabara-kun!" he shouted. "Come quick! Come quick! Something happened to Kurama-chan!" Kuwabara stopped his counting and opened his eyes, childish worry clouding them. He sprinted after Hiei over to the tree where his fox friend lay. "Something fell on him when we were hiding," Hiei explained sadly. "I . . . I think . . . I think it was a piece of the sky!" he finished, the whole of his and Kurama's plan revolving around that one simple phrase.   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Kuwabara yelled, jumping about five feet into the air. "THE SKY?!?!" He ducked and put his hands over his head protectively. "Yes," Hiei replied. "It was blue with a teensy bit of cloud in it." "AHHHHH!!!!" Kuwabara screamed, then he sat up quickly. "I've gotta tell the others, so they don't get hit like Kurama-chan! You stay here with him Hiei! I'll go find everyone!" And the gullible child ran off, his feet going faster then they had ever gone in his life.   
  
When he was gone, Hiei's face twitched and he fell on top of Kurama, howling. "HE'S SO STUPID!!!!" he howled and rolled all over his best friend. "Oof!" came the reply, then, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" and a fluffy tail smacked him in the face, getting dirt and mud in his mouth for the second time that day. "Ew! Kurama!!!!" he whined, spitting a mouth full of slobbery dirt on the kitsune's head. But Kurama ignored him and kept laughing.   
  
"Come on!" Hiei said, exasperated. "If we don't start following him now, we'll lose him!" And he drug his still laughing friend along behind him by one of his fluffy tails and bounded after Kuwabara.   
  
Running quickly Hiei soon caught up with his gullible friend and clamped a plump hand over the still howling Kurama. "Shhh!! Goose-head! Do you want him to hear you?!" Kurama, tears rolling down his chubby cheeks shook his head and shook with suppressed amusement. His tails whipped and whirled in the air as he tried to hold his giggles in. Hiei, giving him an annoyed look, turned back to the scene before them.   
  
Kuwabara had come across Yukina at the other end of the park and was now proceeding to tell her all about the falling sky. Kurama stood up beside Hiei and parted a few leaves of the thick bush with tubby, dirty fingers and watched his handiwork in action. His tails swished behind him and tickled Hiei's arms and legs; the little fire demon was too absorbed in their prank to notice.   
  
"Yukina!" Kuwabara was saying. "You have to go inside right now! The sky is falling!" Yukina, shaking a head of aqua colored hair, looked frightened. "The sky is falling?" she asked, a note of panic tingeing her voice. "Yes, yes it is! A piece already fell on Kurama-chan's head and knocked him out! Go inside! Hurry!" And he ran off once more.   
  
Yukina, looking worried muttered to herself, "I had better go tell Boton, I don't want her to end up like Kurama!" And she ran as fast as she could on her short, stubby legs towards Boton's house.   
  
"Let's follow Yukina instead," Kurama said between laughing fits. "She said she's gonna tell Boton, so let's go see what's gonna happen!!!" And clambering to his feet, he darted after the little ice maiden, Hiei in tow.   
  
Yukina, cheeks red and lungs heaving darted up to Boton's house and banged on the door with a small fist. "Boton! Boton!" she yelled. "Come here! I gotta tell you something!" Boton appeared moments later, her azure hair pulled back into two cute pigtails. "What's wrong?" she asked cutely, licking something sticky off her fingers. "The sky is falling! The sky is falling! Kuwabara-kun told me so! A piece already hit Kurama and knocked him out!"   
  
Hiei and Kurama, from their hiding place around the corner of the house, fell down once more, doing their best to stifle the tell-tall snickers. Meanwhile, Boton was panicking and saying something about warning Keiko. "She doesn't know yet, does she?!" Boton asked. "No," Yukina replied. "We have to go tell her!" And the two girls ran off down the road towards Keiko's house.   
  
"Come on, Hiei! Let's go!" Kurama's cheeks were beginning to hurt from laughing and smiling so much; but that didn't stop him from smirking every time he thought of Kuwabara running through the park screaming, "The sky is falling!" He dragged Hiei along by his hair until he felt the point of a wooden sword sticking him in the butt. "Owww!!!" he yelled, jumping four feet into the air. "What was that for, Hiei?!" he complained, rubbing his plump behind. "Never pull my hair," Hiei growled. "Now, let's go!!"   
  
By this time the girls had already almost reached Keiko's house and the two young demons ran to catch up, Kurama still rubbing his aching butt. "Keiko! Keiko!" Boton shouted. "The sky is falling! The sky is falling! Get inside fast!" "What?" the brown haired girl asked, standing up from where she had been playing with her dolls. "The sky is falling! A piece already hit Kurama on the head! He's knocked out!" Keiko's eyes widened. "We have to tell Yusuke! He doesn't know!" The three of them ran next door to Yusuke's house just as Kuwabara was getting there.   
  
"Yukina! I thought I told you to go inside!!" he bellowed. "But I had to tell my friends!" she replied. "I didn't want them getting hit, too!" And the four of them ascended Yusuke's steps and four little hands banged on his door. "Yusuke! Yusuke!" they all shrieked. "What?" he drawled, coming to the door. "The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" "WHAT?!?!" he howled, jumping back about ten feet. "Kurama already got hit in the head!!" Yukina exclaimed. "Ya! He got knocked out!" Keiko added.   
  
"What's going on here?" Yusuke's mom asked, walking out from the back of the house. Kurama and Hiei's mothers followed her, as all of them had been having tea. "Yes," Kurama's mother added in her soft lilting voice. "What's all the commotion about?"   
  
"The sky is falling!!"   
" . . . fell on Kurama . . . "   
"knocked out! . . . "   
" . . . go inside!"   
"I'm scared!"   
  
Five voices raised at once and an enormous clamor arose. Hiei and Kurama, from their perches high in the branches of an elm tree, were doubled over in childish laughter, overjoyed that their plan had worked so well.   
  
The three mothers looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. "And . . . who told you about this?" questioned Hiei's mother. "Keiko told me!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Boton and Yukina told me!" Keiko defended herself. "Well, Kuwabara-kun told me!" Yukina added. "Hiei told me!" Kuwabara told them "Plus, I saw Kurama-chan lying there, knocked out." The mothers looked at each other once more. "So basically, it was Hiei and Kurama, right?" Kurama's mother asked suspiciously. She was met with nods from all around. Sighing, she said, "They are in big trouble." And the mothers proceeded to explain that the sky was NOT falling and that the two little troublemakers had tricked them.   
  
Kurama and Hiei however were still up in the tree laughing their heads off, tears running down two identically pink, chubby cheeks. "So – funny," Kurama wheezed, banging his hands off the thick branch they were sitting on. "Hehehehehehehehe," was all Hiei could get out.   
  
"WHERE ARE THEY?!" yelled their mothers from below.   
  
The two friends sat up quickly, the grins wiped from their faces. And in the sudden silence they heard a sickening CRUNCH! They looked at each other. "Uh . . . " Kurama began. " . . . Oh!" finished Hiei. The branch cracked and fell off of the tree sending the two little cherubs soaring towards the ground in a flurry of leaves and bark. Twin thumps met the ears of all in the yard an they turned towards where the sound had come from.   
  
The two little demons sat up among the leaves and grinned sheepish grins at their mothers. Taking a menacing step towards their sons, the mothers glared hard. Gulping, Kurama turned to Hiei. "We're dead," he stated matter-of-factly. "Yep, nice knowing you," Hiei answered right before being scooped up in an iron-like grip. "You two are in BIG trouble," Hiei's mother said.   
  
Howls and shrieks arose from the two little scalawags as they both found their chubby little bottoms being smacked multiple times. "Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" Hiei howled as Kurama wriggled and squirmed, trying to avoid the inevitable red handprints he knew we going to imprint themselves on his behind. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" he wailed, beating tiny fists on his mother's thigh.   
  
A few seconds later, two satisfied mothers set their children down and only then got a good look at them. "You're covered in mud!!" Kurama's mother exclaimed horrified as at the same time Hiei's mother yelped, "What happened to you two?!" Looking at each other mischievously, the fox and the fire-baby smirked and ran off down the block, yelling, "See you tomorrow Kuwabara-kun!!" Their mothers said quick good-byes and thank yous to Yusuke's mother and ran off at breakneck speed after their two delinquent sons.   
  
And grinning at each other as they ran, Hiei and Kurama both decided that whatever was going to happen to them, it had been worth it. And the wheels in their two minds were already turning, coming up with another trick to play tomorrow. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tell me if I should do another mini fluff fic with these guys, I'm thinking about making a Mini Series!!! ^__^ Reviews would be very much appreciated!


End file.
